Diskussion:Rin Nohara
Ist Rin jetzt tot oder nicht??? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- unbekannt --Th(ôô)mas 19:13, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- was ist dann bei der folge 80 oder so kp da wo Kakashi am Heldendenkmal steht und so eine tussi kommt.Kann es sein das dies Rin ist ??? --KeN 07 23:17, 11. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- nein das ist Yuugao Uzuki --Revan55 Gast In denn Anbu einheiten werden geheimnamen verwendet, so wie Sai erst kurz vor seiner Mission seinen namen bekarm, dazu fragt sie in Folge 80 ob Kakashi wegen Obito am stein wäre, was meiner meinung dazu besagt das sie Obito ebenfalls kannte. ich bin der meinung des rin bei dem angriff des kyuubi getötet wurde, des is meine meinung . Ich glaube, dass Rin noch lebt, da Kakashi zu Yagao Uzuki sagt, dass er an dem Denkmal wegen seines Verstorbenen Freundes Obito Uchiha sei. Würde Rin auch verstorben sein, hätte er jawohl gesagt dass er wegen seiner beiden Freunde Obito und Rin dort am Denkmal sei. Könnte man doch als Theorie verwenden. Es könnt ja auch sein, dass Rin im weiteren Verlauf auftritt.--Toma94 23:39, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC)Toma94 Yuugao Uzuzki, entschuldigt :P. --Toma94 23:41, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC)Toma94 :Lies mal die Spoiler-Information auf Rin! Sie ist doch schon tatsächlich tot. ..::Aeris::.. 23:49, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Tja, als ich mein Kommentar abgab, war das da noch nciht. Schnell ändern wie ?--Toma94 00:51, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC)Toma94 Vieleicht ist sie abgehauen nach dem tot von Obito wer weiß . Mir aus kann Rin tot sein aba wie ist sie gestorben man muss doch örgent wan mal eine folge über rin zeigen oder ?? wurde noch nicht, aber ich hoffe das noch eine Folge über Rin kommt MegaPimpf1 16:28, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja ich dachte immer dass Rin Kakashi örgent wan mal Heiraten wird nur ne ferüte Tehori . Mal so ne frage kann rin widerbelebt werden ???? :Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, da über ihren Werdegang nach Kakashis Gaiden nichts bekannt ist. Also weder wie alt sie geworden ist, noch ob sie nicht vielleicht doch irgendwie noch lebt oder woran sie doch gestorben ist. Eine 'Wiederbelebung' wäre in meinen Augen nur durch Edo Tensei möglich, was allerdings nicht wirklich Rin wiederbringt, nur ihre Seele in einen falschen Körper, der wie ihrer aussieht. Sum2k3 15:17, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie ist rin gestorben man wis ja nichts über sie was ist mit ihr pasiert Wenn sie leben würde dann wäre sie doch auch 30 jahre alt oder schade dass man nur von kakashi und obito alles weiss ): :Wie, wann und warum sie gestorben ist kann dir niemand sagen, außer du fragst Kishimot selbst. Allerdings weiß man auch von Kakashi und Obito nicht alles. Sum2k3 14:16, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : : :sasuke hat kakashi mal gefragt wen er liebt und kakashi antwortete , das alle die er liebte gestorben sind !! Gruss Kirschblütex3 Ist/War Rin in Obito verliebt? :Deine frage können wir nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten. Das Bisschen, was es zu ihr gegeben hat, kennst du doch sicher. Ansonsten scheint es mir eher, als habe sie mehr romatische Gefühle für Kakashi entwickelt, als für Obito, aber vielleicht hat es Kakashi besser gewusst und ihre Gefühle daher nicht akzeptiert? Keine Ahnung. Ninjason 16:53, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tod Ich bin ja der Meinung wir sind mittlerweile über die reine Theorie, das sie tot ist hinaus. Im neuen Band sagt Kakashi im Wortlaut, dass er zu Rin, Obito, Minato kommt. Da er stirbt und ins Jenseits übergeht müssen sie ja zwangsläufig auch tot sein. Da Obito und Minato gestorben sind und er Rin mit ihnen aufzählt bestätigt das ja quasi, dass sie selbst auch tot sein muss. Außerdem sagt er, ebenfalls im Wortlaut, dass er Rin nicht beschützen konnte, was ein weiteres Indiz ist. Steht alles auf Seite 42, wer will kann nachlesen. Wenn er im Original nicht was ganz anderes sagt, würde ich mal anregen, dass wir uns da auf ihren Tod einigen. --DasallmächtigeJ 16:53, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich hab jetzt geschrieben ,dass sie Verstorben ist.Ach kommt es ist doch klar das sie Tot ist wurde schon im Manga und in Anime bewiesen als Kakashi mit seinem Vater sprachDarkPain14 15:39, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, eigentlich gibt kakashi im manga und anime zu verstehen, dass sie tot ist. genau wie obito und minato auch. johnny/ジョニー 16:36, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab ganz vergessen das ich hier mal was hingeschrieben hab =P. aber wir sind uns ja einig, ich schreib dann jetzt gestorben hin.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:43, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ändert ja nichts das ihr trotzdem die Charakterbox missgestaltet habt durch die Änderungen. -.- Allein deswegen hatte ich es rückgängig gemacht, aber gut, dann lassen wir die Box halt so wie ist. -.- Sum2k3 17:26, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ich hatte das mit der profil-box doch schon korrigiert :/ ist alles bereits erledigt. johnny/ジョニー 18:01, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal das man in den Anime Folgen irgend wann in einer Rückblende sieht was aus Rin geworden ist. im anime?? ne ich hoffe das rin nochmal im manga vorkommt, weil wenn es nur im anime kommt(also Filler) ist es wahrscheinlich totaler blödsinn MegaPimpf1 10:14, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) jedenfals ißt $ie tod da e$ kaka$hi meint da$ alle $eine freunde tod $ind. :dass sie tot ist, steht bei ihr auch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:49, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Rin wurde von kakashi getötet aber Warum?79.237.73.58 18:58, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) villeicht war es wie bei nagato und jahiko. Recjawjind (Diskussion) 15:43, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Wie bei Obito ist die Sache um Rin bereits aufgelöst! Sin007シン(Kontakt) 16:01, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :das ist bisher noch unbekannt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 19:35, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) In dem Anime folge 288 wird gezeigt das RIN noch am Leben ist. Wie und warum ist noch die frage aber fakt ist obito wurde verarscht und wie an sieht hat kakashi selbst nur den blitz geschnitten und nicht rin getroffen ;) :im manga wurde schon mehrmals bestätigt, dass rin tod ist! da hast du im anime glaub ich etwas falsch verstanden, die folge ist eine filler folge und somit sowieso nicht wichtig für die naruto-story. ich hab die folge nicht gesehen, aber es sei dir versichert das rin wirklich tod ist [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:49, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich glaub er hat Rin mit Ran (Kumo) verwechselt oder bezieht sich auf den Flashback von Kakashi. In diesem hatte er ungefähr nach der Sache mit Obitos augenscheinlichen Tod eine Mission mit Rin und Gai durchgeführt.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 15:04, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe mir Rins Vornamen mal übersetzen lassen und mit den Schriftzeichen mit denen Rin in Japan geschrieben wird bedeutet ihr Name Phosphor (= ein nichtmetallisches chemisches Element). Ist nur eine Theorie von mir aber konnte das eventuel bedeuten das Rin nicht menschlich war oder die Rin die Kakashi umgebracht hat nur eine Kopie war und die echte die in Konoha begraben wurde irgendwie anders gestorben ist? Ich glaube es zwar nicht aber was meint ihr dazu?188.195.124.89 23:26, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Es ist gut möglich, dass die Rin, die wir bisher haben sterben sehen, nicht die "echte" gewesen ist. Aber da jetzt ein zusätliches Theorieelement hineinzubringen ist nicht nötig. Dass Namen in Bezug auf Schicksale bei Kishimoto eine Rolle spielen, ist bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, da interpretierst du dir meines Erachtens zu viel hinein. Die Möglichkeit, dass es dennoch eine andere Rin war, die Kakashi durchborht hat, ist weiterhin gegeben. Nur bis das bewiesen ist (falls überhaupt), müssen wir leider davon ausgehen, dass er sie umgebracht hat. Ninjason (Diskussion) 22:34, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) wann wurde denn ihr Name nohara gennant?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:25, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Anscheinend stand das im zweiten Databook Die Schriften des To auf der Seite 164-- PSPMAN 16:39, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :in Kapitel 607 steht der name "nohara" auf Rins Grabstein... [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 17:03, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC)